Prestige
by iitsliikedat
Summary: SASUSAKU: Sakura Haruno, is sent to stay in an elite boarding school meant only for the rich, famous or extremely intellegent. Sasuke Uchiha is there God, Mr Popular every girls dream. Maybe even Sakuras.
1. Chapter 1

**Prestige- A SasuSaku fanfic.**

**Chapter one:**

Sakura hastily tied her hair up in a messy pony tail.

Pulling a clip from her mouth she pinned it to her rosy hair.

Quickly assessing herself in the small mirror in front of her, to her standards she looked average. To most other peoples standards she would have looked amazing.

Sakura heaved out a sigh, resting her head on the leather apparel of the limo's seat.

Today would be her first day at her new school. Prestige was the name.

It was the best school in all of Japan. You were either extremely wealthy or an extreme genius if you attended. Sakura was both. Although she didn't like showing her smart side as much as she used to.

She had to admit, she had been dreading this day for the last few weeks she knew she was transferring schools.

She hadn't been expecting it, her father had sprung it on her.

He had told her she needed to reassess her priorities. In other words she had been a bad girl and he was sick of it.

Sakura mumbled something to herself as she pulled up one of her socks.

She looked messy, the uniform which was meant to look very proper, hung off her.

Her white shirt was hanging messily over her short checked, marron skirt, the first two buttons were undone showing off a small amount of cleavage. Her neck bow was un even, one of her grey socks was halfway down her leg, her royal blue blazer was left open and her leather ballet flats were replaced with red soled, black high heels.

"We have arrived, Sakura-san" Seiji exclaimed as the limo came to a rather abrupt halt, Seiji was Sakura's limo driver. He had been for over ten years now.

Sakura mumbled a thank you under her breath. She grabbed her Louis Vutton hand bag, that was far to big to simply hold her cell phone, I-pod, make up and wallet and jumped out of the long, sleek limo, slamming the door as hard as she could. To show she was terribly unhappy to be here.

The sun was bright, rays of white light streaming into Sakura's jade green eyes.

"Ughh" she sighed.

The main building that stood in front of her was beautiful. It looked more like a medieval castle then a school. Seiji was carrying her many bags already, he looked awkward as he tried to managed to hold four large suitcases and two smaller bags.

The gardens were also beautiful, the grass was lush and green. Lilies, roses, Tulips, poppies and lavenders were scattered everywhere as well as a few Sakura tree's. There were pebbled walk ways here and there and small ponds in the right places. Sakura had her eyes closed and her nose in the air as she walked quickly to the main building Seiji trailing after her, and even though she couldn't see it. She knew people were looking and most likely talking about her.

"Hello and welcome to Prestige" the lady at the counter exclaimed.

Sakura rolled her eyes, this sounded more like a hotel then a school.

"You must be Haruno, Sakura?" she asked.

Sakura gave a curt nod.

"We've heard a lot about you" the little blonde women said.

"I bet" Sakura mumbled.

The blonde woman ignored that comment and instead carried on.

"Okay we have you time table here, also a few brochures telling you what's happening at the school. On your time table it will tell you your dorm, there's also a little map there in case you get lost. This place is big you know. And your student journal" the women said passing her a pile of paper and a books.

Sakura took the pile, and carried on down the hallway, Seiji had left her bags at the front office, the blonde had said someone would take her bags up. This made Sakura feel even more as if she were in a hotel.

Sakura passed the sheets of paper to Seiji.

She had her blackberry out, obviously instant messaging someone. She ignored the glances she got from people as she walked.

"Your in room D16" Seiji exclaimed.

Sakura shrugged. "Where's that?"

"Just follow me Sakura-san I'll lead the way" Seiji offered with a kind smile.

Sakura nodded, half looking at his back and half looking at her pink blackberry.

"You should really be paying more attention Sakura-san, other wise you won't be able to find your way out".

Sakura shrugged. "I'll get someone to show me" was her reply.

Seiji nodded.

Sakura admitted it did feel like she was winding around a lot of corners. And she had even been outside a few times before she reached her door.

"Here you are Sakura-san"

Seiji said with a slight bow of his head.

"Thanks" Sakura said still not looking away from her blackberry after all she was instant messaging Sai. The guy Sakura had to dump because she had to move to a boarding school.

Just the thought made her angry.

Without another word, thought or movement from her gaze that was still focused on the tiny screen in front of her, she pushed the door open.

"Later Seiji" was all she said before she closed the door behind her.

"Sakura Haruno?".

Sakura nodded without looking up to see who had called her name.

"WELCOME!" The girly voice screeched, enveloping her in a bear hug.

Sakura had to look up now as she forced the girl off her.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka" the girl said as she took a step away from the new girl.

Sakura looked at the girl, she sure did look the part. She had multiple badges pinned to her chest, her uniform was perfect. Scratch that. She was perfect.

"Hi" Sakura exclaimed, hers eyes still widened from the shock of nearly being squeezed to death.

Ino chuckled to herself her crystal blue eyes, glistening with amusement.

"Sorry about her" another girl exclaimed.

She had long brown hair tied in two neat pig tails, she had large brown eyes, and porcelain skin. She was pretty, not as pretty as Ino though.

"I'm Ten-ten, and this is Hinata and Riku" Ten-ten said pointing to the other two girls in the room.

One was sitting on the sofa, a box of tissues on one side of her, a bunch of used ones on the other. And a tub of cookie dough ice-cream in her lap. It looked as if she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy.

Sakura now knew her name was Riku. She had thick black lashes covering her electric green eyes, she had freckles scattered across her nose, and a mouse like face. She looked small and petite she was also very pale. She had pitch black hair which she wore out, her hair flowing everywhere. The other girl Hinata was just as small, and just as pale. Her hair was a bluey color and her eyes were an unusual lavender color.

Sakura looked around at her surroundings the walls were a creamy color and bright, there were large windows, streaming white light into the open room. There was French doors opening out onto a porch that looked out over the campus. Sakura knew she must be about four floors off the ground.

In the corner of the room there was a large doorway that led into the bedroom. Sakura cold faintly see the large four poster beds that sat in the room.

"Wow you have a pretty large forehead there" Ino pointed out.

Sakura glared at her.

Ino shrugged "your still pretty though" Ino added to save herself.

Sakura gave a faint smile. She liked compliments.

Riku sat up wiping her face once more, before she burst out into tears.

Sakura stared at her.

"She just got dumped" Ino said.

Riku glared at Ino through her sobs.

"What she would have found out anyway".

Riku sighed, and sobbed some more.

Hinata comforted her, Sakura just stood there looking at her curiously.

"Why can't" sob "I find" sob "a de-" sob "a decent guy". Riku wailed.

Ten-ten sat beside her, taking a spoonful of ice-cream.

"You will Riku, don't worry Hitoshi has always been a player. But there will be someone great out there for you" Ten-ten comforted.

*

Sakura lay on her bed, the latest issue of Cosmopolitan in her hands.

She had got on with Ino and the girls. It had taken her an hour of talking but he felt comfortable with them

Ino was sitting on the bottom of her bed, looking through her clothes and comparing them to her own.

Riku was updating her myspace on her lap-top with Ten-ten. They were both giggling hysterically so Sakura presumed they weren't doing exactly what they claimed to be doing.

Hinata was sitting next to Sakura half reading an older issue of Cosmopolitan and half watching the latest episode of her favourite teenage soap opera.

Ino stopped what she was doing for a moment to announce how skinny a character in the show was, and how fake she looked.

Sakura laughed to herself because Ino resembled the character greatly.

Ino threw a pillow at Sakura as if reading her mind.

Sakura put on a fake shocked look and giggled to herself.

Her new friends were great.

---

Sakura slipped out of bed, she hadn't slept much but Hinata and Ten-ten were already up.

After a quick shower, Sakura got dressed into her uniform making sure, to make it look a little tidier today.

Ino was sitting on the sofa still in her pyjamas, a bowl of fruit loops in her hand.

She looked sleepy, her crystal blue orbs, staring blankly at the television screen.

Riku was trying to drag her off the couch, trying to force her to get ready.

Ino just grunted. Sakura smiled to herself as she walked into the small kitchen area and pulled an apple of the counter top.

Ino yawned slowly, she looked down at her watch.

"Holy crap! I have ten minutes, why didn't anyone tell me?" she yelled as she ran around the room like a maniac, striping and re clothing herself in the middle of the lounge area.

She was frantically brushing her hair, trying to apply her mascara and pulling her shoes on all at the same time.

Boom.

The inevitable happened, and Yamanaka Ino was lying flat on her face.

"Ouch" was all she managed to grunt out before re composing herself, and getting up swiftly making sure to take her time this time.

"So what do you have first, Sakura?" Ten-ten asked as the five of them walked into the schooling grounds.

Sakura shrugged, pulling a crumpled piece of white paper out of her pocket.

"Hmmm, Math…" she said, the look on her face disapproving.

Sakura had noticed they were all standing between to large buildings, that mirrored each other, both buildings looked exactly the same. In between these building was a large garden on which they were walking.

The garden was always dark and mysterious because in the afternoon it caught the shadows of the girls dorms, and in the morning it caught the shadow of the mirroring buildings. The boys dorms.

Sakura noticed up in sight a large bunch of boys, all walking towards the middle of the garden, towards the exit.

Sakura most probably wouldn't have noticed this group of boys if it hadn't been for the large mob of girls surrounding them.

Fan girls.

"Who are they?" Sakura whispered.

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Them, they're the 'it' boys on campus. Completely popular, hundreds of fan girls, they're good at sports, they're intelligent and of course they're all amazingly good looking. Bar one. Uchiha Sasuke." Ino exclaimed.

Sakura looked puzzled. "So he's just a tag along?"

They all laughed.

"No Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke is a God".


	2. Chapter 2

**Prestige- A SasuSaku fanfic.**

**Chapter two:**

"_No Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke is a God"._

A God? Sakura seriously doubted that. She had seen many good looking boys before, but none deserved the title of, God.

"C'mon he can't be that great?"

Ino smirked, "you wait Sakura."

The other girls all smirked along with Ino. The group of boys were slowly getting closer. It was agonizing, why couldn't this legendary Sasuke just show up already?

Sakura was getting impatient. But then she caught sight of him.

Sakura's mouth hung open for a few seconds, but once she realised what she was doing she quickly snapped it shut, and recoated her lips with cherry gloss.

His hair was perfect, not too long, not to short. Not too spiky but not too boring either. It was the perfect shade of black that complimented his pale skin and dark onyx orbs. He was...

"Beautiful," Sakura murmured.

Ino giggled into her hands, "isn't he, but he's a total playboy and a complete jerk!"

"Not that you would care Ino" Tenten said with a patronizing smile. Ino hit her in the rib.

"Ouch," Tenten exclaimed with a fake look of pain in her face.

"Ino's had a crush on Sasuke since like forever!" Riku whispered.

Ino smiled to herself, Sakura noticed she was staring at him, Sakura rolled her eyes. Girls could be so pathetic sometimes.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Riku and Sakura all followed the group of boys out of the dorm gates and out onto the school field. The fan girls were surrounding the boys, so Sakura couldn't glance at Sasuke anymore, not that she really minded, the last thing she wanted was to fall for him. Sakura didn't fall for guys, they fell for her.

And that's how it always had been. That was how it always would be. Right?

--

Sakura took a seat at the back of her math class; she had got here early because she wanted to get a seat. None of her new friends had math with her. She sighed as she began unpacking her bag. Her bag wasn't the usual school bag it was more like an oversized hand bag.

Of course it had to be designer, it looked the same as most fifty dollar handbags, but it had a massive white Chanel sign etched to the front of it, that made its value go up by a few thousand dollars.

Once she had everything she could possibly need sitting neatly in front of her, she started drumming her fingers across the cold, hard mahogany desk. She sighed as she watched students emerge from the doorway, a few gave her some looks, most just walked straight it, their gaze focused on something else. Just by looking at someone Sakura could pretty much suss out their personality.

"Smart, rich, rich, smart, both, rich, rich..." Sakura mumbled to herself, she had decided to play a game with herself. Guess how each person that walked through the door got into the school. Were they rich, were they abnormally smart or were they both?

"Rich, both, rich, smart, rich, smart, smart..." The class was starting to fill up more, and people were starting to notice her present, she could hear the whispers about her, but she ignored them all and continued staring at the doorway.

"_That new girl look's HOT!"_

"_I wonder where she's from, I hear her names Sakura."_

"_She looks like another slut."_

"_I saw her hanging with Ino Yamanaka, how'd she become friends with her?"_

"_Apparently she got kicked out of her old school for having sex in the school pool."_

Sakura couldn't help but giggle to that last one, the girls were sitting directly in front of her, did they really expect her not to hear. Or maybe they wanted her to hear? Who knew, but Sakura knew one thing she was going to have to sort them out.

"_Yeah and apparently she had an abortion-"_

Sakura tapped the girl with the golden, short; pixie cut hair with one of her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Excuse me," Sakura exclaimed. The girl looked taken aback as she found herself staring at the girl she was just talking about.

"Y-yes" she stuttered.

"I'd just like to say next time you decide to talk about someone make sure they can't hear you and make sure you have your facts right. I didn't get expelled for having sex in the school pool I got expelled for beating the shit out of a girl like you. And I wouldn't think twice about doing it again, if you get what I'm saying?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"For what, talking about me? That's perfectly fine, the thing you should be apologising for is that sixty seven cent lip gloss you're wearing and that hideous satchel thing you call your bag, that's the only unforgivable thing. Have a lovely day." Sakura said with a smirk as she leaned back in her chair.

The whole class had been listening to that and immediately stopped gossiping about her. Sakura closed her eyes in satisfaction, that'd stop them gossiping..., for now. Now they knew she wasn't some pushover little girl she did actually have a little bit of backbone.

Sakura was getting a little frustrated, it was half an hour into the lesson and still the teacher hadn't arrived, everyone seemed to be here. Bar two, there were still two seats left, Sakura assumed they were just spares though. She assumed wrong.

A few moments later the door swung open. Revealing two, extremely good looking boys. Shikamaru Nara and none other than the God himself. Sasuke Uchiha. There were a few gasps from girls, Sakura included but she shut her mouth before anyone noticed, and regained composure.

There were two seats in the class, one beside a nerdy looking boy with thick rimmed glasses and one beside... where was the other seat. Sakura couldn't remember, and then it hit her. The seat next to her was the only other spare seat.

She prayed Sasuke would sit next to her, but at the same time she hoped he wouldn't just in case she did something stupid, something she didn't usually do but it was known to happen on rare occasions.

Sasuke walked in, his emotionless eyes, searching for the spare seats, his eyes scanned over Sakura and stopped at the seat. He didn't even seem to notice Sakura; this was something Sakura was not used to. He just looked straight past her; he only cared about his seat.

He advanced closer to the seat, and sat down. He chose the seat next to Sakura, did that mean anything?

Of course it didn't, after all there was only one other seat and Shikamaru had sat in that one. Still Sasuke could of chosen that one if he really wanted to.

Sakura breathed in deeply, God he smelt good. Was everything about him perfect?

Sakura was beginning to think so, he sat silently. Everyone had begun talking again. Everyone except Sasuke and Sakura that is.

"Hi," Sakura said lamely.

"Hi." Sasuke replied.

Silence.

"I'm Sakura."

Silence.

"Wow, real talkative," Sakura muttered sarcastically, she didn't mean for him to hear but he must of because he smirked.

"Where the hell is the teacher?" Sakura asked to herself.

"He's always late" Sasuke said.

"Wow you're talking?" Sakura mused.

"Hn"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

--

"Sakura," Ino yelled.

"Huh?"

"Come sit over here." Ino replied, signalling for Sakura to join her and Hinata and Riku and Tenten under the tree. Sakura agreed and began walking towards them.

"WATCH OUT!!"

BOOF!!!

--

"Ow," Sakura exclaimed, rubbing her head as she sat up.

"I'm so sorry are you alright?" A blonde boy asked, his electric blue eyes filled with concern. His face inches away from Sakuras and his arm was wrapped around her neck keeping her in place.

"Uh yeah, what happened?"

The blonde boy reddened. Sakura noticed there was a large crowd surrounded around her. Some people she recognised, others she didn't.

"Naruto over here can't throw a football and it hit you in the head," a brown haired boy said.

Sakura glared at the blonde boy that she now knew to be Naruto.

"Get off me baka! Learn how to throw a ball!" Sakura shouted as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said bowing his head.

Sakura smiled sympathetically. "Uhh, it's alright, just don't embarrass me like that again."

Naruto beamed and embraced her in a tight bear hug, "I promise!"

Ino flicked Naruto on the back of his head, "let go of her, idiot." Naruto let go, letting Sakura fall to the ground with a small thud.

"Ouch!"

"Sakura," Ino began. "I don't think you've met these guys yet."

"No she hasn't Ino, how about you introduce us." The same brown haired boy exclaimed, raising his eyebrows.

Riku groaned, "Guys are already going crazy for her" Riku muttered.

"Sakura, this idiot over here is Naruto, and that's Kiba and this is Hinata's cousin Neiji and Shikamaru, he's in your math class, and Riku's twin brother Daisuke and..." Ino trailed off as she pointed out the next guy.

"Sasuke," Ino said with a smile.

"Hey," they all said in unison.

Sakura waved politely, Sakura had to admit there was one great thing about this school. The guys were gorgeous! Maybe she would like this school.

A/N Okaaaay so it's been a while but this is chapter 2~ Yuss. ^.^ the story is going quite slowly but do not fret! Now that all the characters have been introduced it will speed up I PROMISE!! Rate please. Thaaaaanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG DISCLAIMER: (I haven't been doing these woops '^.^) I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Wasn't that just the most creative disclaimer you've ever heard? I think so.**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**88888888888888888888888888888888**

**8888888888888888888**

**Prestige- A SasuSaku fanfic.**

**Chapter three:**

_Sakura waved politely, Sakura had to admit there was one great thing about this school. The guys were gorgeous! Maybe she would like this school._

_---- ---- ---- ----_

"Okay, I hate this school!" Sakura announced.

"Ahw, don't worry Sakura, the food takes a little getting used to, but it's really not that bad." Hinata exclaimed with a friendly smile.

Sakura picked up a pile of the sludge looking food and plopped it down onto her tray.

"Seriously my parents are paying hundreds of thousands of dollars a year for this?"

"Well... If you hate it that much you could always go make your own dinner." Riku said.

Sakura smiled, "that's a great idea, I'm a great cook you know." Sakura slammed her tray down, and began to walk out of the food hall feeling very proud.

Ino, Riku, Tenten and Hinata trailed behind her.

_-_

"Step one to making pasta: melt butter in your pan, and cut up your onions." Sakura announced.

Hinata, Ino and Tenten all nodded. They had all decided to take cooking lessons from Sakura, seeing as none of them could cook. Riku however wasn't so keen.

"This is such a waste of time; can't we just go eat in the hall like everyone else?" Riku moaned.

"You can Riku, but I'd prefer to have a decent meal for once" Tenten, exclaimed as she began to throw her onions into the pot.

"Y-yeah, Sakura is a great c-cooking teacher anyway, you should come j-join in Riku" Hinata suggested.

Riku crossed her arms over her jest and made a kind of 'hmmph' sound.

"Suit yourself Riku," Ino said as she continued to cook.

"Okay now, open your tin of tomatoes and pour it in with the onions" Sakura said, although it was just a simple recipe she felt a great deal of joy teaching her friends. Although Sakura did get the feeling Riku didn't like her very much.

"So... Sakura," Ino began, whilst pouring some oil into her pan.

"I'm putting the garlic bread in the oven" Tenten interrupted.

"Okay," Sakura said, "what was that Ino?"

"What was your old school like?" Ino asked.

Sakura pondered for a moment, "It was... wild."

"Wild?" Tenten asked, joining the conversation.

"Yes, very. Lots of parties, lots of drugs, almost no learning, that why my dad pulled me out. He decided I needed to go private."

Ino nodded and dipped her finger into the sauce she had made, "try it," Ino said.

Sakura licked some off her finger, "yum!"

"You think?" Ino asked even though she knew it was delicious.

Sakura nodded.

"What were the guys like?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing compared to the guys here, I'll tell you that. If I knew private schools had such good looking guys I would have moved earlier"

Laughs echoed around the small kitchen.

"Were there any h-hot guys then?" Hinata piped up.

Sakura smiled and pulled out her blackberry.

"This guy was the best looking," Sakura exclaimed showing everyone the picture she had of Sai on her phone. Everyone must of been curious because even Riku took a look.

"Wow, he kinda looks like a less hot version of Sasuke." Ino said.

Sakura snatched her phone back, "yeah I guess he does, he's my ex boyfriend."

"Really? What's he like?" Tenten asked.

"Well to be completely honest he was hot and popular and loaded, but he was an ass hole."

"Why'd you date him then?" Riku asked.

"Oh it's a long story-"

_Knock. Knock._

'Talk about saved by the... Knock' Sakura thought.

"Who's that?" Ino pondered aloud.

Sakura opened the door and was greeted by six good looking boys.

"Uh- hey?" Sakura said.

"Who is it?" Ino yelled.

"Sakura! Please let us in," Naruto pleaded.

"Do you not have your own dorm room?" Sakura teased.

Ino glided beside Sakura, "who is-" Ino began before she saw who it was.

"Of course we do, but we heard you guys were cooking and well any foods better than the food they serve in the cafe." Naruto said.

The rest of the guys nodded, they all looked starving.

"Well I don't know if we have enough."

"Well we could always make some more," Ino suggested.

"Yes, so it's settled, we're eating here." Kiba said as he pushed his way through the door and sat on the couch. The rest of the boys followed.

"Ughhh," Sakura moaned.

-

"Is dinner nearly ready?" Kiba asked.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "stop moaning and get off your lazy ass and help!"

"Never mind, I wasn't moaning."

Sakura smiled, "c'mon cooking's fun all you boys should get up and help."

Sakura was expecting them all to moan and just continue lying on the sofa, but to her surprise Sasuke got up and made his way into the kitchen. He stood next to Sakura.

"What do you need help with?" he asked in his husky voice.

"Um, well you could help me with these uh onions," Sakura said, forcing out a smile.

Man did she feel like an idiot, that wasn't really something she had wanted to say. If only she could of said something smooth and sexy. Helping with the onions was neither smooth nor sexy.

"Wait if Sasuke's going to help, I will too!" Naruto proclaimed as he made his way over to the onions and began chopping them.

Soon all the boys were up and helping, the pasta was soon done.

Even Riku got up and helped when Kiba did. Sakura sensed something between the two.

-

"Wow, this pasta is good." Neji said almost surprised, he was sat next to Tenten on the sofa. Everyone had a bowl of pasta. Sakura sighed happily, feeling very pleased with herself.

Sakura made her way over to the pot where the pasta sat, only to find there was no more left. Sakura sighed again, this time it was a sad sigh.

"Sakura..." a cold husky voice said.

It was Sasuke's.

Sakura turned to become face to face with him. She felt her face redden.

"Have mine." He said pushing the pasta towards her.

Sakura frowned, "do you not like it?" she asked.

"It's fine, just have it okay?"

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE! Sakura have my pasta," Naruto offered putting his pasta bowl beside Sasuke's.

"Or you could have mine," Kiba piped up with a big smile.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took back his pasta bowl.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sakura asked the retreating Sasuke.

"You can have their pasta."

'But I want yours...' Sakura thought.

"Indian giver." Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke smirked as he sat down on the sofa next to Neji.

Sakura took both Naruto's and Kiba's pasta, she poured it into a bigger bowl and the three shared it.

-

"Look what I have!" Ino said.

Sakura rolled her eyes, she had expected the boys to be gone by now, it was ten past one and she was tired but Ino hadn't given them a chance to leave. Sakura was sure they were just about to leave but then Ino had done this.

Ino pulled out, two bottles of vodka, a bottle of whisky and some sake.

"Time to have some fun," Ino said and with that she pulled out some shot glasses.

"Where'd you get that from?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino tapped her nose with her index finger.

"Let's play have you ever," Riku suggested, she was sitting on Kiba's lap.

"Okay does everyone know how to play?" Ino asked.

"I don't," Hinata mumbled.

"Don't worry its easy, someone states something they haven't done like, I've never eaten a chilli pepper, and if you have you have to have a shot," Ino said.

"Sounds fun," Tenten said, soon everyone was gathered around the small mat in the lounge area. Sakura had a hunch the boys would end up staying the night, it was too late for them to sneak out, the wardens would be patrolling now.

"I'll start," Ino said. "I've never not had a boyfriend for more than four months since I was eleven." Ino said.

Everyone looked confused, "okay I'll do another one, I've never done more with a member of the opposite sex than kissing."

Everyone gave her a sceptical look.

"I'm serious."

Everyone shrugged.

Sasuke picked up a shot glass, and took a shot.

Everyone stared at him, "ahh," he said with a sigh as he plopped the glass down.

Sakura shook her head.

Riku grabbed a shot too.

"RIKU!" Ino gasped.

"What? We can't all be virgin Marys like you." She took a shot of vodka. Ino blushed.

"Ew," Riku said as she placed the glass down.

Daisuke picked up a shot too, and took one. So did Kiba and Neji. Everyone waited to see if anyone else would. A few minutes passed.

"Okay that's everyone."

Sakura sighed, "Not everyone." Sakura skulled back a shot of whisky. She didn't flinch or anything, which gave off the impression this type of thing wasn't new to her.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?"

Ino shook her head, "nothing, okay Shikamaru you're next."

"I've never played this game before this."

Hinata was the only one who drank.

Riku went next.

"I've never been skinny dipping," Riku proclaimed.

Ino grinned, "pfft even virgin Mary has done that one," Ino sang as she took a swig.

Sasuke drank, so did Tenten, Neji and Daisuke.

"Daisuke, I'm so telling mom," Riku taunted.

Like last time Sakura was last to drink.

Kiba was next.

"I've never had sex," Kiba said with a laugh. Most people laughed until Sasuke picked up the shot glass and drank.

"Sasuke... I mean I guess I sorta thought you had, but you really have?" Ino said.

Sasuke remained silent.

"Okay next person," Tenten said trying to change the subject.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, she looked awkward, his eyes bore into her as if he was waiting for something.

"Ughhh, this game is so lame, I'm going to bed." Sakura announced, and with that she stood up and stomped into her room, and collapsed on her bed.

She felt disgusting, she felt slutty. The truth was she had done it, she had done it more than once.

She was fifteen, and stupid. She wanted to change, to be like Hinata so... pure. Tears ran down her cheeks.

She hadn't wanted to do it, but she gave in and did it anyway. She felt the bed drop a bit, someone was sitting on the end of her bed. It was too dark to see who it was, but she didn't care. She grabbed them and hugged them and cried. She didn't know why but she did.

She knew who it was now, they smelt delicious, irresistible. It was Sasuke.

She pulled away, "I'm sorry she mumbled."

He didn't move he just remained sitting there. Sakura felt safe, not that she hadn't felt safe before. But it was nice to have someone protecting you while you slept.

-

When Sakura woke the next morning, Naruto was lying on the floor beside her bed. Kiba lay at her feet, and Sasuke looked to be sitting in exactly the same spot he was last night, at the end of the bed. He must have moved though, coz his shirt was off, which must have meant he slept or had a shower or something.

His shirt was off. It hit her, wow he looked amazing. He was ripped.

Sakura giggled to herself under her duvet. She looked around everyone was still asleep. Typical. The sun shone in through the large windows which illuminated Sasuke's torso even more.

'Shit,' Sakura thought to herself.

It was morning that meant she looked terrible. Well not terrible but if you saw Sakura in the morning it would be the worst you ever saw her. Sakura covered her face with her duvet and desperately tried to fix her hair with her fingers, and rub off the excess make-up that lined her eyes.

"Sakura, are you awake?" It wasn't Sasuke who had asked, it was Kiba. All her fidgeting woke him up.

"Uh. Yeah. Sorry did I wake you up?"

"Uh yeah, don't worry 'bout it though. You probably did me a favour, now I might actually be in time for class."

Class?

Damn, Sakura had forgotten about that. She emerged from her duvets, to see Kiba smiling at her, Sasuke had disappeared. Weird.

-

"My head is killing me!" Ino moaned.

"Oh toughen up Ino, you barely had anything to drink." Tenten exclaimed.

"Yeah well this head ache is my excuse to get out of P.E" Ino said.

"And what are you going to tell them exactly, that you have a hangover?" Sakura reminded.

"Good point."

"At least we all h-have P.E together," Ino tried.

"And it's first." Tenten added.

They all moaned.

"Sakura!" Naruto called as he hugged her from behind.

"Ouch, you got my ear," Sakura laughed.

"Sorry."

"Oi, Naruto, where are the rest of the boys?" Ino asked.

"Oh there all coming, their a bit slow today for some reason."

Tenten shook her head.

"Idiot..."

--

AN/ CHAPTER THREE, COMPLETE! Yayys! Hope you enjoyed, I sure liked writing it. =)

I know my chappies are short, soz. They will get longer, i hope. Anyways keep reading pleaseee. =)


End file.
